


Petty Revenge

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co-workers, Husbands, M/M, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Each chapter is a petty thing Cas and Dean do to annoy or get back at each other.Some are short some are longer.Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial) does not have my permission to have my story loaded to its app
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	1. The Dishwasher

**The Dishwasher**

Dean had fixed the dishwasher four times that week and still had no idea what was wrong with it. Cas would call him into the kitchen, yelling that is was leaking. 

He called a plumber they came out and checked it saying everything looked fine and there was no reason to be leaking, Dean sighed he should replace it and then maybe the leaking would stop. 

Cas and Dean were on talking terms again, and the dishwasher was working fine. The following week they got into a fight still this time Cas was more than angry at Dean's flippant attitude towards things that he enjoys. 

The dishwasher started leaking again, so Dean decided to go and buy a new one, not noticing the only time it leaked was when they fought. He had the guy from the store to install it that way, it was done right, but no more than five minutes after Cas started it, there was a puddle of water in front of it. 

He found the leak and fixed it be left the room after Cas turned it back on.

“Dean, it's leaking,” Cas said, pouring a small amount of water on the floor. 


	2. Messing with Baby

**Messing with baby**

Dean thinks he so funny messing with Cas, little does he know that Cas can be petty and really petty at that. 

It all started the night Dean decided to have a poker game at his house, inviting his brother Sam his wife, Cas’ brother Gabriel, along with his wife and Dean's’ twin sister who happened to be married to Cas’ twin brother.

They were all talking about how little arguments can be healthy and Dean swore up and down that Cas and him didn't fight but Cas denied Dean's claim that they had the perfect marriage.

Jimmy laughed knowing his brother could be petty, especially when he was hurt. As the night wore on Dean getting a little tipsy let some of their more private details slip and Cas was hurt so now they are sitting in the auto shop trying to figure out how the transmission fell out as Dean drove to work. 


	3. Rabbit Food

** Rabbit food**

Dean loved eating all the things that were bad for you, Cas kept telling him that if he didn't stop he was going to replace it all, but did Dean listen? No, of course not. 

After returning from the doctors with a warning that if he didn't start eating right he was going to get sick, Dean still didn't listen sneaking in bacon cheeseburgers when he would go out. 

“Dean I know what you have been up to,” Cas said. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked innocently.

“The burgers,” Cas replied, “ You are not supposed to be eating that.”

“Come on, Cas, I'm fine,” he said, trying to convince his husband that everything was good. 

The following week Cas slowly started replacing all the junk food with healthy alternatives. Dean was not happy, he kept a stash of the treats he liked out in the secret compartment in the Impala. 

Dean thinks Cas doesn't know about the stash in the car, but Cas isn't as dumb as Dean thinks he knows all about the stash and waits for Dean to restock.

“What the hell?” Dean asked walking in with and arm full of veggie stix, pita chips, unsalted mixed nuts, and fruit.

“The doctor told you to stop eating all that junk,” Cas said. 

“What did you do with it?” Dean asked opening all the cabinets. He was pissed he just replaced his stash and he wanted some pie. 

“I threw it out,” Cas said turning back to his program on TV.

Dean stormed out, he was going to get Cas back for taking away all the good food and replacing it with rabbit food. He was a warrior he needed his warrior food. 

Unlike Cas, Dean would find a place to put all of his food that he was going to “get rid of.” 

The next morning Cas got up and was going to make them a healthy breakfast of egg white omelette with veggies and some turkey bacon. When he opened the fridge it was all gone all the shopping he had done, all the veggies the fruit, he opened the cabinets all the healthy snacks were replaced with the junk that Dean liked. 

He stormed back up to the room where Dean was sitting up smiling at him.

“You are impossible,” Cas said.

“Don't mess with my snacks,” Dean replied. 

“Fine you win,” Cas said holding up his hands in defeat. 

“Now your rabbit food is in the cooler in the garage.” 


	4. Potato Chips

**The potato chips**

You ever just fight with someone for the sake of fighting, that's how Dean feels sometimes about Cas that he just starts fights so he had something to complain about. Tonight was no different Dean didn't wanna go out with Cas and his work friends to get drinks, Cas got mad and went anyways he knew Dean was an introvert and didn't really like hanging out with people he didn't know. 

The next morning Cas was still mad at Dean, so he decided that he was going to be obnoxious do things to annoy Cas on purpose. He started with slurping the milk from the cereal bowl while Cas was trying to read the newspaper. Then he left his wet towel on the floor in the bathroom, Cas was annoyed but didn't say anything. 

He headed to work Dean had the day off to plan what he was going to do to annoy Cas.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Cas asked at dinner, as Dean slurped his spaghetti.

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Dean replied looking at him sip his whiskey. 

Cas took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, he knew Dean was up to something. 

He informed Deant he had a lot of work that he needed to get done and he was going to work in the bedroom he wanted to rest a bit. Dean nodded ok and cleaned up the kitchen while Cas went to do his work. 

A couple of hours later Dean came in with a big bowl of crunchy potato chips and a soda. Cas looked at him as he got into bed. 

“Don't make a mess,” Cas said. 

“I will try not to,” Dean replied shoving a chip in his mouth and crunching away. 

Cas couldn't take it anymore, all the crunching, smacking and slurping. 

“What is your problem?” Cas yelled standing up.

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Are you trying to make me mad at you?”

“No but I think I would give you a good reason.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cas asked getting out of the bed and crossing his arms. 

“You pick a fight over nothing, I figured this way I knew what you were mad about,”

“I'm sleeping on the couch,” Cas said grabbing his stuff and stomping back down the stairs.”


	5. Dont Touch My Stuff

**Don't touch my stuff**

We all have that one friend who likes things a certain way, we all have that one coworker who annoys the crap out of us. 

Dean Winchester loves his job, he keeps his files and things a specific was so he can find it he doesn't need or want anyone touching his things. 

His new assistant doesn't seem to understand that Dean had a system for his files and doesn't want his help. 

The first time Dean didn't say anything he just put them back how he had it and let it go. 

This is the fifth time this guy had moved his stuff and Dean had had enough, he politely as possible asked him not to move his stuff that he had a system and would like it if he didn't touch his things. 

“I feel like my system is more efficient.”

“Well Castiel I am asking you not to more my things,” Dean replied, trying to keep his cool. 

Castiel nodded and went back to work, Dean left earlier than normal to have dinner with his little brother. 

Dean told Sam all about this guy moving his things, and saying his way was better than Dean's and he was tired of it. 

“Dean you know you can always set up a camera and show him that you don't want him in your office alone,” Damn suggested. 

Dean nodded that might be a good idea or his could do the same thing to this guy. 

The next morning his files were changed again so Dean came up with a plan noticing that this guy may have a touch of OCD and needed to have things a specific way.

It started slow, pens moved to the other side of the desk, stapler moved or missing. Dean moved to bigger things taking files he was working on for Dean putting them in different spots all over the office. 

Dean enjoyed watching this guy get flustered. 

“Mr. Winchester can I speak with you?” Castiel asked after a particularly annoying day of hunting down files spread out all over the office. 

“Sure, what's going on?” Dean asked trying to hide his smile. 

“I get it, ok, I'm sorry I moved your things after you asked me not to,” he said. 

“I'm sorry too, that childish of me,” Dean said, “do you wanna go to dinner?”

“What?” Cas asked very confused by this man he just spent the last two weeks moving things to make a point and now he was asking Cas out. 

“Diner, you and me,” Dean repeated.

“Yeah.”


	6. Universal Remote

Universal Remote

It's one thing to wanna watch the football game. 

Dean was acting like a child about Cas wanting to watch his animal documentary at the same time was another thing. 

Dean threw an actual tantrum like he was two years old, he sulked around the house like Cas had kicked his puppy. Dean said he was planning on having his friends over to watched the game; he had expected on BBQing and making snacks, now his plans were ruined because Cas wanted to watch the stupid animal thing as Dean put it. 

He said if Cas would let him put a TV in his room, then he would have a place to watch the animal thing, and they wouldn't be fighting over the TV. Cas finally said screw it that Dean could have the TV, and he would just record it on the DVR, but the last time he did that, it didn't record the whole thing, so he didn't trust it. 

Dean said he would make sure it was recording for him and make sure it recorded the second part too. 

Cas mopped in his bedroom the day of the game he wasn't mad about missing the show he was mad that Dean made such a big deal about what he wanted when Cas always gives in. 

Dean went to check on Cas he was asleep in the bed, he left the room went back to the living room to continue watching the game. 

“There is goes again,” Benny said as the TV turned off. 

“I don't know what's going on, man, I'm gonna ask Cas,” Dean said, heading back to the bedroom. 

Cas was awake reading a book when Dean came in.

“Hey Babe, can I ask you something?” Dean said. 

“What?” Cas asked, putting the book down.

“Are you messing with us?” 

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Cas said. 

“Nevermind,” Dean said, leaving the room.  
Cas smiled to himself, pulling his phone out, opening the app to the universal remote.

Waiting just outside the living room, turning the TV off, and heading back to the bedroom before anyone sees him. 

Dean is now convinced that the house is haunted, and the ghost hates him.


	7. Stop Stealing My Lunch

**Stop Stealing My Lunch**

Every damn day it was the same Cas would put his lunch in the office fridge head to his desk, and at lunchtime, his food would disappear. 

He doesn't mind sharing if the person would just come to find him and ask. His name is on the outside of the bag; he is the only Cas in the office. 

Cas was complaining to his brother about the lunch thief when they came up with a plan. 

The next morning Cas packed two lunches, one he would keep with him the other he would put in the fridge like normal. 

Today was different he loaded his sandwich with Red Savina Habanero’s hoping this would stop the thief and he could eat his lunch as planned. 

As planned Cas placed his lunch in the fridge, he headed to his desk, walking quickly by the scorching guy that works in the cube next to him. 

“Morning, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

That was all they ever said to each other, and they carried on. 

Lunchtime rolled around Cas headed into the lunchroom. His bag was gone. He sighed good thing he packed another lunch. 

The next day it was the same thing lunch gone. Only this time, the peppers were getting increasingly hotter. 

This was the final straw Cas went tot he top of the list and bought some Carolina Reaper powder and sprinkled it on the sandwich if this didn’t work he wouldn't know what to do. 

When lunch rolled around, he heard a commotion coming from the lunchroom. He headed down to see what was up. 

Dean, the hot guy who works in the cube next to him, was splashing water on his face and drinking it. 

“That's not going to help,” Cas said, going to the fridge and grabbing the milk he kept in there hand in it to Dean.

He drank it down quickly. 

“I'm dying,” Dean said. 

“You are not dying,” Cas said. 

“Oh my god, I can't…” Dean said, trying to get some more milk out of the carton. 

Cas laughed and told him to come on; they still had time to get something to cool down his mouth.

“How did you know what to do?” Dean asked, breathing heavy.

“You keep stealing my lunch, I had to do something,” Cas replied, walking into the corner store. 

“I'm sorry you always have great food.”

“All you had to do was ask.”

Dean nodded and looked embarrassed. They paid for the milk and headed back to the office. 

“You wanna come over for dinner?” Cas asked. 

“Is it going to be spicy?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know yet.”


	8. The Craft Husband

**The Crafty Husband**

It drove Cas nuts his husband, who he loved more than life would wear his underwear to death, and instead of buying new ones, he wanted Cas to fix them.

“They are my favorite pair.”

Dean would claim every time Cas tried to throw them away. 

“When are you going to fix them?” Dean asked. 

“Fix what?” Cas asked as he was knitting a scarf. 

“My underwear, I keep asking,” Dean replied. 

“Ya know you can buy new ones,” Cas responded. 

Dean sighed and sat down on the couch to watch whatever documentary Cas was waiting at the time. 

As the days wore on, Dean complained more and more about his underwear needing repair. Cas said he would do it when he found the time. That settled Dean for a while. 

This particular morning Dean was in a mood and took it out on Cas yelling at him because Dean couldn't find whatever it was.

  
  


Cas was angry, so he decided to repair Dean's underwear. 

When Dean came home, he seemed to be in a better mood. He apologized to Cas for yelling at him that morning and told him he would try not to take things out on him. 

Dean went into the room to shower and change his clothes, as much as Cas appreciated Dean apology, it didn't make up for the fact that he still took his anger out on Cas.

“CAS!!” Dean yelled. 

Cas smiled and headed to the bedroom. 

“What the fuck is this?” Dean asked, holding up his underwear, standing there in nothing but a towel. 

“What I fixed it,” Cas replied, shrugging. 

“You are serious?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head and walked out. 

He had replaced all the front of Dean's underwear with pink lace. Cas knew it was petty, but the look on Dean's face was worth it.

Cas was sitting in the living room when Dean finally came back out; thinking might grab a pair of Cas’ underwear and then buy new ones, Dean was in fact comando in his sweats and no t-shirt. 

He didn't talk to Cas until they went to bed, and even then, he only said goodnight and rolled onto his side.

Dean got up early for work and left saying nothing to Cas before he left. Cas figured he might still be mad at him. 

So to make it up to Dean, he went and bought a couple of different pies and some vanilla ice cream. He would have warm pie and ice cream waiting for Dean when he came home. 

Cas paced by the front door, what if Dean was still upset? He didn't want Dean mad at him; he just thought Dean would shut up about the underwear and buy new ones. 

He heard the rumble of the Impala he ran to the kitchen came out with pie in a bowl just as Dean walked in. 

“I am sorry I ruined your underwear, will you forgive me?” Cas asked, handing Dean the bowl. 

“I forgive you,” Dean said, pulling Cas into a kiss. 

“I do have a confession to make,” Dean said, pulling away and taking the bowl. 

Taking a bit, he smiled and kissed Cas again, Cherry pie and Vanilla Ice cream. 

“What is that?” Cas asked.

They both sat down on the couch.

“I like lace. I made me feel pretty, and like I had a secret all day at work.”

Dean blushed a deep crimson and continued to eat his snack. 

Cas smiled and took the bowl climbing into Dean's lap. 


	9. Its My Soap

**It's My Soap**

Cas lived in the dorms at college much to his parent's dismay, but they let him do it for the experience of living with other people besides how bad could it be if he lived off-campus he would be all alone. 

It was nice they had washers and dryer even little cubbies to put your soap and dryer sheets in so you didn't have to walk back and forth carrying everything, 

Cas had noticed that he was going through more and more laundry soap way fast than someone who was washing only their clothes and sheets. What was worse was not only were they stealing his soap, but they would take his clothes out and put theirs in leaving the clothes in a wet pile on the dirty floor of the washroom. 

Cas shook his head when he had bought new soap, and it was half gone so next payday he goes and buys some bleach pouring what was left of his laundry soap into a jar, rinsing out the old container he poured the bleach in placing it back into his cubby and now he would wait and see. 

When Cas headed into the laundry room to change his clothes over, he spots the on the floor the place reeked of bleach. He laughed to himself, picking the clothes up off the floor, throwing them into an empty washing machine to finish washing.

A few days later, they had a dorm meeting when a guy showed up late to the meeting sporting a bleached t-shirt and jeans with a pile of bleached clothes demanded to know who replaced the soap with bleach. 

The floor advisor told him that no one owed him and answered that stealing people soap was a crime. 

The guy was beautiful Cas thought to himself even in bleached clothes, his eyes were bright green, he had freckles that dusted his face Cas wanted to know if they went down further,

After the meet, Cas walked up to him. 

“What do you want?” he asked, picking up his clothes. 

“I was wondering if there was something I could do to help if there was a reason you were stealing my soap?” Cas asked, “I'm Cas.”

“Sorry, man, it's just I don't have a lot of money, and I know I should ask, but…”

“It's ok, come on, let's go back to your room, and we can talk more.” 


	10. Cheaters Never Prosper?

**Cheaters never prosper**

Cas is one hundred percent sure Dean is cheating on him. Why else would he be sneaking around making late-night phone calls and hiding things from Cas? 

He has a plan if your dick hurts. You can’t have sex, and if you can’t have sex, you can’t cheat. 

Cas heads to the grocery store and picks up a habanero pepper. Dean is going to regret the day he decided to sleep with another man. 

Dean was gone for the day spending time with Sam. Cas hatches his plan. 

He is boiling the pepper in water extracting the juice in the water. Cas crushes the pepper making sure Dean was going to suffer, filling the spray bottle with the pepper juice on Dean's favorite pair of underwear drying them and returning them to the drawer. Now he waits for Dean to come home and shower. 

“Holy shit, fuck what in the… Son of a bitch,” Dean yelled, ripping his clothes off. 

Cas came running in the room, asking what happened while Dean was screaming that his balls and dick were on fire. 

“I'm sorry, i don't know what happened,” Cas replied, smiling to himself, “I'll get some milk, it should help, water will irritate you more.”

Cas came back with a gallon of milk pouring it over Dean crotch. 

“Babe, I don't know if… if well, I have been planning a surprise party for you,, and now I don't know if I am going to make it,” Dean said as the mild soothed it's burning crotch.


End file.
